


Hello

by evansforgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansforgotten/pseuds/evansforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм уходит. Снова. И спустя годы он пробует все исправить, названия Дину, но постоянно попадает на автоответчик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно песней Adele - Hello, вольное обращение с каноном

Вот и все. 

Сэм уходит. Невыразительно, будто не навсегда. Вышел, чтобы вернуться, но.

— Я устал, Дин, — выдыхает на полуслове Сэм и потирает подбородок. Глаза и правда усталые, морщинки на лбу старят, плечи поникшие – он напряжен, вывернут наизнанку, вот-вот заискрится, будто оголенный провод.

Дин не понимает. Как тут поймешь, когда в ежедневной суматохе с трудом осознаешь ход времени. Главное не свихнуться, остальное дело наживное – так Дин привык. Привык до боли в каждой клеточке тела выполнять свою работу, попутно спасая не только миллионы случайных жизней, но и самое ценное, что осталось у него – своего брата. Привык просыпаясь по утрам от ночного кошмара, бесшумно проскальзывать в ванную и смывать остатки сна холодной водой. Привык потягивая пиво, благодарить кого там положено за еще один денек, когда им с братом повезло не умереть. Все эти самокопания в чувствах и осмысление произошедшего свойственно в основном Сэму.

— О чем ты? — Дин делает очередной глоток (сегодня виски как символ победы над бездушием). С возвращением, брат, можешь не благодарить.

— Все это… Эта жизнь, — эту песню Дин уже слышал, как ни старайся, мотив не меняется, и рано или поздно Сэм возвращается к любимой теме. Сегодня, должно быть, под грузом всего случившегося ему особенно приятно поныть, словно плаксивый тинэйджер. Ничего, думает Дин, пройдет. 

— Прекрати, Сэмми, мы обсуждали это тысячу раз, — отмахивается Дин. Он не в том настроении, но Сэм не отступает.

— Ты не слышишь, — бурчит он и начинает собираться. Дин удивленно изгибает бровь, напряжено ставит стакан с недопитым виски на прикроватный столик и поднимается из кресла.

— Что ты, черт тебя дери, делаешь? — ярость, с которой Дин привык мириться, начинает бурлить где-то в области живота, поднимается выше, и если Сэм сейчас же не прекратит, бури не миновать. Но может оно и к лучшему – эмоциям нужен выход.

— Я все обдумал, — Сэм прерывает свое занятие и поворачивается к Дину, набирает полную грудь воздуха: будет речь, Дин чувствует это. — Пришло время отступить. Чтобы я ни делал, за что бы не брался, ничего не выходит. Я пытался, ты знаешь, много раз, стать другим, искупить причиненное зло, но чем больше стараюсь… Я думал, я справлюсь. В конце концов, охота – лучшее, на что я способен. Быть с тобой в бесконечной дороге, истреблять нечисть, помогать людям – это то, что я по-настоящему люблю. Но этого недостаточно, Дин. Я устал и должен уйти.

Дину нечего сказать. Вернее, есть, конечно, но он молчит и не знает, с чего начать, да и стоит ли. Они многое прошли вместе, ему бы кивнуть и хоть раз принять все, как оно есть, без эгоистичного стремления упорядочить вещи согласно собственным идеалам. Но все же он не может удержаться, не может по крайне простой причине. Сэм – его брат. И это все, что у него есть и вероятно будет до скончания времен.

— Вот значит как. Отлично, — Дин усмехается, чем приводит Сэма в замешательство. — Просто свалишь и все? Плевать на обязательства, семейные узы и всю ту чушь, которой ты дорожишь?

— Не я дорожу, ты, — слова вырываются случайно, почти неосознанно, Сэму бы заткнуться, извиниться, замять, но сказанного не воротишь, и Дин ударяет первым. Они борются какое-то время, силы практически равны. Прошли те времена, когда Дин с легкостью мог победить своего младшего братишку и подкалывать того еще несколько дней после. Нет, теперь Сэм отвечает уверенно и не сдает позиций, пока оба не валятся на пол от усталости.

— Вали, — шипит Дин. Он уже достаточно терпел. Пусть так, пусть уходит. Он отдал все долги, вернул брату душу, тот волен распоряжаться ею по своему усмотрению.

Вот и все.

Сэм уходит, тихо прикрывая дверь. Исчезает, словно дневная тень, и только все клеточки Дина помнят.

Шум ссоры стихает, громкие обвинения и обидные слова пылью оседают на стенах богом забытого мотеля. Дин неторопливо собирает сумку, укладывает немногочисленные пожитки нарочито аккуратно, тянет время. Куда теперь? Этот вопрос вдруг ошеломляет его, сбивает с толку. В самом деле, куда? Где теперь он нужен и кому, с чего начать, за что браться? Он будто навигатор без цели, замер в ожидании, но запрос не поступает, остается ждать.

***

— Привет, Дин. Это я… Как ты? — вопрос повисает в тишине, автоответчик послушно записывает. — Да уж, много воды утекло с нашего последнего разговора. Даже и не знаю, с чего начать. В общем, перезвони мне, как будет время.

***  
— Должно быть, ты упустил из виду мое предыдущее сообщение. Вот и звоню снова. Это странно, правда? Сколько лет прошло? На днях я пытался посчитать, но сбился. Знаешь, я часто вспоминаю, как оно раньше было. Полупустые дороги, невзрачные мотели и забегаловки с порой довольно приличной едой. Ты все так же обожаешь пироги? Не поверишь, но я закончил кулинарные курсы и могу испечь что-нибудь… Давай встретимся, Дин.

***  
— Привет… Может, ты оставил где-то телефон? Честно сказать, я даже не уверен, что это все еще твой номер. Если так, то кому-то не повезло слушать очередное нытье непутевого младшего брата. Да, ты верно догадался. Я звоню извиниться. Я хотел лично, но… В общем, все эти годы меня мучила мысль, а не совершил ли я ошибку. Так вот, поздравляю, твой младший брат абсолютный тугодум, чемпион в этом деле, если честно. Не так давно я осознал, что по-настоящему важно для меня. Это ты, Дин. Прости меня.

***  
— Ты знаешь, это входит в привычку. Вот так разговаривать с тобой. Первым делом с утра я думаю, что расскажу тебе. Приходится быть избирательным, память автоответчика не бесконечна, а мне ужасно не хочется, чтобы ты упустил хоть слово. Не знаю, какой это звонок по счету. Думаю, их будет много, вряд ли ты намерен прощать меня так скоро, если вообще намерен. А помнишь, как все начиналось? Все это наше бесконечное путешествие? Похоже, мы с тобой не раз подтверждали, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Я тебе никогда не говорил, но я чертовски обрадовался, когда ты приехал ко мне в колледж. Знаю, я могу быть ужасным занудой и придурком, но ты мой брат, Дин, я всегда тебе рад. Правда.

***  
— Есть одна вещь, о которой я жалею больше всего. Что оттолкнул тебя тогда. Нет, не в тот день, когда ушел… Ладно, таких дней было слишком много. Прости за это. Но тот день, когда, ну ты знаешь, мы стали ближе, я все испортил. Да, вот об этом я жалею большего всего. И знаешь, почему? Я трус, Дин. Испугался собственных желаний и открывающихся возможностей. Мы, конечно, решили, что больше никогда об этом не заговорим, а зря. Я до последнего чувствовал напряжение между нами. Хотел бы я все вернуть.

***  
— Привет, снова я. Не удивлюсь, если ты в ярости стираешь все сообщения. Быть может, надо начинать с самого главного, тогда будет хоть крохотный шанс, что ты услышишь. Сегодня я вспоминал, как мы праздновали Рождество. Помнишь, тогда я тебе еще амулет подарил? Интересно, где он теперь. Знаешь, все эти моменты, когда ты заботился обо мне, поневоле заменяя мать с отцом, я очень ценю. Я был глупцом, никогда не говорил тебе, а стоило. Дин, если бы не ты, кем бы я стал? Возможно, умер бы еще ребенком от рук какого-нибудь взбесившегося монстра. А если бы не тогда, то шансов умереть у меня было предостаточно, но ты всегда приходил мне на помощь. Без тебя, Дин, жизнь на самом деле серая, довольно никчемная и пустая. Жаль, что я не понял этого раньше.

***  
— Кажется, это мой сотый звонок. Юбилейный. Здорово было бы в качестве приза услышать твой голос. У меня на телефоне сохранилась парочка старых записей с короткими посланиями от тебя, совершенно дурацкими, но от того столь ценными. Первое время я старался забыть о жизни охотника, но чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее я скучал. Но собственная гордыня или тупость, называй, как хочешь, не позволяли вернуться, а потом я приспособился, свыкся. Знаешь, как это бывает. Просто пытаешься убедить себя в чем-то, а потом уже начинаешь верить в это, а время идет, и будто бы все хорошо. Бывали вечера, когда тоска была невыносимой, вот тогда я включал эти записи и слушал на повторе, пока не наворачивались слезы. Ты назовешь меня девчонкой и будешь прав. 

***  
— Прости меня, Дин. Я серьезно. Если можешь, прости за все, что я говорил или делал, за все, что причинило тебе боль. Даже если ты никогда не ответишь мне, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как сильно я сожалею. Конечно, я мог бы вычислить, где ты сейчас, найти тебя и сказать все лично, но с моей стороны это будет жестоко. Уверен, ты не хочешь видеть меня сейчас. И только тебе решать, когда и если наша встреча состоится. Я больше не буду названивать тебе, обещаю. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Кто бы ни был рядом с тобой, Кас, Бобби, да даже Кроули, новая девчонка или семья, надеюсь, ты счастлив, потому что ты заслужил это, как никто другой, — Сэм делает выдох и нажимает кнопку отбоя. Экран телефона гаснет, а Сэм еще несколько секунду всматривается в него, словно оттуда может выскочить Дин, приветливо улыбаясь, и на душе сразу станет легко,как прежде. Сэм в красках представляет себе лицо Дина, он все еще отчетливо помнит каждую деталь. Он сам себе кажется странником, забытым всеми путником, пытающимся теперь вернуться в прежний мир, но дверь закрыта, и никто не торопиться его впускать. Сэм не злиться, все закономерно, глупо было бы ждать большего. По крайней мере, он пытался. Еще пару месяцев самобичевания, и все вернется на круги своя. Он как-то жил эти годы, проживет еще. И неважно, что за жизнь это будет.

Сэм оглядывается: очередной мотель с выкрашенными в мутно-зеленый стенами, простенькая мебель, старый телевизор и покрытые пылью лампы. Все привычно и знакомо. Возможно, пришло время что-то по-настоящему менять, осесть в маленьком городишке, завести собаку и найти приличную работу. Он хоть и бросил охоту, но кочевой стиль жизни никуда не делся. Это последнее, что тонкой нитью связывало его с братом, и, похоже, пришло время окончательно ее порвать. У дороги всегда несколько направлений, даже если кажется иначе. Их с Дином пути разошлись по его желанию, и теперь Сэм должен уважать желание Дина оставить все, как есть.

Вот и все.

Сэм подбирает сумку с пола, открывает дверь, да так и замирает.

— Привет, Сэмми, — на пороге его встречает Дин, улыбается привычно, чуть криво, но на сердце тепло, а остальное… остальное неважно.


End file.
